Murkywater
Murkywater is a company in the PAYDAY universe. On the surface, they're a private security contractor, but are actually what is described as an army, performing operations and moving contraband all around the globe. While in PAYDAY: The Heist, they were only directly involved in one heist and mentioned in another, in PAYDAY 2 they are much more prominent, in fact having a heist pack revolving entirely around raiding Murkywater property. Involved Heists The following lists include heists performed by the Payday Gang where Murkywater is directly or implied to be involved. They are listed in chronological order. PAYDAY: The Heist= *Diamond Heist *Slaughterhouse |-|PAYDAY 2= *Shadow Raid *Hoxton Revenge *Meltdown *Slaughterhouse *Beneath the Mountain *Birth of Sky *Murky Station Background and Affiliations According to Bain and the FBI Files, Murkywater is a private army, also providing security of various types and transport of all sorts of items. It is assumed that its services are a front for its army and a way to recruit soldiers. Its personnel are hired and its security systems used for protecting various types of precious items by even "top corporations" and government officials. Bain and, if he was quoting him directly, Gage show disgust for Murkywater, saying its army is full of "mercenaries and looters" and "corn-fed troops". If a painting is bagged in Shadow Raid, Bain may comment that it was last seen in the Iraqi National Gallery and that Murkywater is shameless. They seem to have connections deep enough (or manpower strong enough) to acquire and transport weapons of mass destruction, as seen in Meltdown, where in the crew steals nuclear warheads from a Murkywater dockyard, Beneath the Mountain, in which among the loot available is a prototype explosive which is described to be so powerful that "if you press the wrong buttons, there's no telling what'd you turn into", and Murky Station, where the crew's mission is to sneak into and out of a Murkywater trainyard with an EMP bomb. They also appear to have the ability to gain access to top-secret government information, as evidenced by Vernon Locke's lines regarding the Master Server in the Beneath the Mountain heist, and hinted at by Bain in the Shadow Raid heist upon bagging a server. They possibly have close ties with GenSec, as they use GenSec security systems and hire GenSec security guards in facilities containing items of extreme secrecy, and escort a GenSec armored transport in Slaughterhouse and its ''PAYDAY 2'' remake. Despite being aware of their illegal activities and overall shadiness, the FBI hires Murkywater's mercenaries as seen in Hoxton Revenge and noted in the FBI Files, suggesting there may be connections between them. They also seem to have connections with the Garnet Group company, as seen in the Diamond Heist where the panel opening the room with the big diamond is labelled with a warning saying "Do not touch this panel unless you are authorized to do so by a Murkywater representative." This may suggest that the diamond is either property of Murkywater and being held by the Garnet Group, the diamond is a shared asset between both companies, or is simply being protected by Murkywater with high priority. Operations As said above, the main functions of the Murkywater company are providing security either through the use of their soldiers as guards or with their security systems, and transporting items of many sorts, while the main functions of the Murkywater army are to steal and move contraband and weapons, and perform hits around the globe. Due to the illegality and overall confidential circumstances around their actions and operations, they keep almost all information regarding them and incidents involving them undisclosed, to the chagrin of the FBI. Bain takes advantage of this by ordering the gang to steal their loot as Murkywater is incapable of reporting such thefts. Allegedly, Murkywater has also committed terrorist acts, as in Birth of Sky, Vernon Locke mentions a PMC bombed a school, and when bagging cocaine in Shadow Raid, Bain may say that it "won't be funding anymore terrorism." Murkywater has several known divisions: *The Logistics Division, which handles the shipping of various items around the globe. Containers branded with its logo are seen in Shadow Raid, Meltdown, and Beneath the Mountain. *An unnamed cyberwarfare division headed by Vernon Locke, which has been tasked with infiltrating and destroying Crime.net. They successfully have infiltrated Crime.net, but Locke, being the mercenary he is, instead of destroying it, offered Crime.net jobs involving stealing loot from Murkywater. *A Global Operations Command Executive Branch, seen on computer screens in Beneath the Mountain. *Locke may mention a "tomb raider" division when bagging the Lost Artifact in the Beneath the Mountain heist. Personnel and Equipment The majority of their operatives are their Murkywater PMCs, also called "Murkies" by Bain, them being equipped with top-grade ballistic armor, Eagle Heavy rifles, and UMP45 sub-machine guns giving them high combat-effectiveness, prompting even government officials to hire them for security. They also appear in the first game, but are less resilient to gunfire, lack damage-absorbing helmets, and are only equipped with the standard AMCAR-4. They also hire normal security guards, as seen in Shadow Raid, and civilian workers for moving and operating construction equipment as seen in Shadow Raid, Beneath the Mountain, and Murky Station. They may also have standard firearms beyond the Eagle Heavy and UMP45, as Locke is seen using a Baby Deagle in the Beneath the Mountain heist. They possess various military-grade vehicles, including transport trucks, cargo planes, and the Blackhawk helicopter. They apparently have the equipment to engage in cyberwarfare and employees with the technical know-how to use it. They appear to have their own security systems, evidenced by having keycards with their own logo on them, as seen in Beneath the Mountain. It also appears they have their own Bulldozer training program, as Bulldozers appear in areas of Murkywater facilities that the police wouldn't be able to access, as seen in Meltdown, Beneath the Mountain, and Birth of Sky. For some reason, FBI Snipers were observed to be guarding the entrance to Black Ridge in Beneath the Mountain, long before the police force arrived. It is most likely that these were meant to be mistaken for some sort of Murkywater sniper or be a placeholder for said sniper and the darkness, their attire, and their usual positions would do the rest, but this illusion can sometimes be ruined by a Sniper on the ground engaging the crew in close combat like the other Murkies. FBI Snipers also appear at the last part of the heist, according to Locke, due to Murkywater security protocol, reinforcing these were meant to be Murkywater snipers. Trivia *Murkywater is based on the Academi private security services contractor, formerly named "Blackwater". Murkywater's logo is loosely based on the company's 1997-2007 logo. **The overall shadiness and crookedness of the company may be due to various incidents surrounding Blackwater, the most infamous of which being the Nisour Square massacre. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2